If $x \bigtriangleup y = x^{2}-3y^{2}$, find $-2 \bigtriangleup 6$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = -2$ and $y = 6$ to get $(-2)^{2}-3(6^{2})$ Simplify the expression to get $-104$.